


共犯者

by Glenly



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenly/pseuds/Glenly
Summary: 一个帝人主动增进感情的pwp





	共犯者

黑沼青叶有那么一瞬间忘记了该如何思考。作为原本的蓝色平方唯二（实际上自从八房卧病在床之后帝人加入之前大概就是唯一）的头脑派，他放弃思考的时间相当难能可贵，然而很不幸的就是现如今他也没有多余的念头来思考自己为何放弃了思考。他几乎是依靠长期以来多疑谨慎所带来的本能反手关上了房间门，再随手上了锁，听见锯齿咬合的咔哒一声之后眼神仍旧没有从面前的龙之峰帝人身上挪开。

他不是没露出过这样的视线。银和猫都吐槽过他的视线黏在leader身上简直就是homo的最佳表现，现在他就算跳进东京湾也没办法洗脱自己的嫌疑，所以，“我们不会嫌弃你的，青叶。”这就是他们补充的最终结论。然而帝人本人似乎对他的视线缺乏最基本的在意。青叶曾经怀抱着某种奇特甚至扭曲的期待，看到帝人对自己的视线做出嫌恶的反应——然而——龙之峰帝人本人似乎完全没有自觉。他连眉头都没有皱过。尽管黑沼青叶并没有自我感觉良好到把这当成帝人也对自己抱有好感的信号，但他仍然为此而感到诧异。

龙之峰帝人甚至就如同在享受这段根本无法命名的关系好像它甘之如饴，但青叶也无法确认究竟是哪个环节激起了他的兴趣。

这时候他的前辈开腔把他从神游状态中拉回了现实。

“所以，我都穿成这样来招待你了，青叶君还一脸完全不感兴趣的样子，这好像令我有些失望呢。”龙之峰帝人——不，准确来说是穿着有着层层叠叠的松软下摆的黑白相间的女仆裙、长度达到膝盖上方的丝袜、以及松松垮垮挂在他脚趾上的高跟鞋的，他的龙之峰前辈——坐在床边，撑着下巴，脸上挂着平时与人打交道时具有的、甚至依旧有些腼腆而羞怯的笑容，用仿佛在说“我可以给青叶君进行暑假课业辅导”这样的语气，说出了无论从哪个角度来看都十分出格的话语。“还是说我实际上搞错了潮流方向？但是对收集信息这种事，我还是对自己有着一定的——”

“不，等一等，帝人前辈。”青叶声音干涩地开口，他感觉他的心脏在他的胸腔中已经发出了接近蜂鸣一般沸腾的声音：“前辈为什么要这么做？”

“嗯？为什么？”帝人的语气变得更加的理所当然了，他甚至完全没有犹豫就直接回答：“色诱青叶君。”

“………………”

“——啊、不。该说是，增进与青叶君的感情。”

“……我觉得前辈你是不是搞错了增进感情的定义啊。”虽然确认自己肯定不会失态成那样但是青叶仍然摸了摸自己的鼻子，同时迟钝地发觉自己的脸此时此刻因为这一幅他原本以为自己这辈子都无从得见、甚至就算在少年青春期的幻想之中也没有发生过几次的画面而发起热来，尽管如此他仍然对帝人所做的事缺乏能够接受的思想准备。很在意。然而比起对于帝人突然做出这种让人大跌眼镜的事的在意，不如说是对于眼前的看起来人畜无害但事实上做出任何出格的事都很正常的前辈的真正目的的在意。“已经和前辈建立过利用与被利用的关系……我这边无论怎样被利用都无所谓，这件事已经好好地和前辈确认过了。虽然前辈没有继续下去的意思，但是无论什么时候选择继续这种关系我都是无所谓的。所以前辈用不着做到这地步……”

“难道青叶君不喜欢？”帝人直接无视了他自顾自的解释说明，仍然保持着那种与平时无异的笑容：“我还以为现在的男孩子都会很喜欢女仆装这种东西。毕竟我也是提前做好了功课，青叶君这样犹犹豫豫，确实让人有些伤心。啊，不过，青叶君脸红了呢。”

“……不是这种问题吧前辈。前辈这样只会让我更加怀疑你的目的……而且视觉刺激实在是很强烈。啊，不过不管怎么说，我也只是个普普通通的青春期的高中生啦。前辈这样会让我非常地、想欺负——”

震惊与疑惑如同风暴一样席卷而来之后又迅速地过境了。对周围发生的事情拥有良好的适应力大概也是他自己的优点之一，青叶一边这么想着一边向帝人走过去，并且伸出手碰触到了帝人的腰以及手感非常不错的软绵绵的裙摆。手感非常棒。他脑子里冒出了许许多多乱七八糟的念头，手指倒是非常诚实地伸下去，触碰到了帝人的大腿与丝袜，以及袜口在他的大腿上留下的一圈浅浅的凹陷。青叶感觉到自己费力地咽下了一口唾液。帝人完全没有拒绝他，不如说，恐怕正是在期待着他这么做。

“前辈。”青叶突然抬起头，此时此刻他与帝人的脸挨得很近，能够明显感受到对方环绕在自己面颊与脖颈之间温热的、独特的气息。虽然这件事让他感觉到狐疑，但如果猎物送到嘴边，大概就算是诱饵他也会好好地整个吞吃下去。他的手指剥开那层薄薄的丝袜，把它褪向帝人的脚踝。“我这个年纪好歹也——”他低声说，“所以已经不会放过您了。就算前辈准备了摄像头或者是录音笔，还是什么拿来威胁我的东西，那也已经没有退路了喔。”

回答他的是帝人纯净水一样无害的笑容。“所以说青叶君果然很喜欢嘛……看起来已经兴奋得不得了了。嗯，要做吗？”

“……因为我一直以为前辈还是蛮讨厌我的。突然这样的确受到了惊吓……唔……”

帝人探过身来吃掉了他还没来得及说完的那部分话语。青叶甚至忘记了闭上眼。他眼前是帝人闪闪发亮的灰色眼睛，看起来似乎是裹着湿润的薄雾。他们倒也不是没有接过吻。仅有的一两次都是在十足暧昧的情况下青叶主动走出了那一步，甚至带着玩笑的意味，仅仅碰触到就直接分开，而帝人则出人意料地尽数接受，仿佛是对他们的这种关系做出的理所当然的让步。他们都默契地不去探究这到底是算一种怎样的复杂关系，所以也没有人开口问过。然而这个吻却让青叶几乎要感觉头晕目眩，他的舌头掠过帝人有些干燥粗糙的嘴唇，触感就好像没有多余水分的袋装棉花糖。

他似乎也尝到了糖果的甜腻味道。棉花糖、水果糖、夏日祭典上面的苹果糖——他的舌头舔舐着帝人的牙齿与上颚，帝人也主动地缠住他探进来的舌头，加深这个即将走向窒息的吻。青叶不知道自己是看到还是感觉到帝人因为交缠的舌头而分泌出来的津液从他没法合拢的口中顺着嘴角流下来，这让他更为兴奋地压着帝人向床上仰去，在断断续续的呼吸间嗅到了帝人身上好闻的沐浴液的味道。和平时的他并不是同一种味道……青叶这么想着，又有些坏心眼地咬了咬他的嘴唇。

“……前辈还真的是准备充分啊。”终于分开之后他这么说，“沐浴液都特意换了吗？啊，之前也说特意搜索了流行情报，该怎么说呢，真不愧是前辈的作风啊。”

帝人的脸因为氧气被夺取而泛上了粉红色。他喘息着抬起手去抓青叶的手臂：

“青叶君也真是异常。接吻的时候至少要乖乖闭上眼睛啊。”

“啊，抱歉。”青叶没什么诚意地说道。他脱掉帝人本来就并不合脚的高跟鞋，从帝人的脚后跟向上摸去，直到他的大腿内侧深深浅浅地画起了圈，“因为这样的前辈很可爱，忍不住想多看一会儿。”

“所以说青叶君你……嗯。”帝人不满地拽着他向自己的方向拉过来，同时拉起了自己的裙摆，并不在意自己在青叶的视线下一览无余，反而极为冷静地说：“我下面什么都没穿哦。”

黑沼青叶的大脑与他的动作一起僵硬了片刻。

“怎么了？”帝人无辜地问，“为什么突然停下来？”

“我说你啊，前辈。”青叶发出沉闷的声音，因为被拉下来贴着帝人的胸膛，索性侧过头不轻不重地啃咬着他的耳垂与脸侧，手指则在帝人的裙摆下面沿着他的大腿根打着转：“今天实在是太主动了，实在是不知道怎么办才好……唔，前辈这里也已经有反应了呢。”他握住帝人已经抬起头的部位，指腹充满挑逗意味地摩擦几下，手指黏上从顶端流出来的液体，反而因此而感到非常欣喜。“前辈不也是喜欢这样嘛。”

“喔……因为之前换衣服的时候想着反正是计划要做的……嗯……所以就没有穿了。”帝人舒服而懒散地深吸几口气，直接打开身体任凭青叶的动作，这在对方眼里看起来简直就是邀请一般让人心神不宁。他也伸出手去触碰青叶的腿间：“青叶这里不是也硬得不行了吗。”

“……别顶着这样纯真的表情说这种话啦……虽然我也不讨厌。那等一下就好好帮我解决吧。”

话虽这么说，他倒是怀着想让帝人满意的念头一心一意地套弄起他已经膨胀的分身来。大概是因为对帝人这种极端自我中心的人来说只要足够舒服就不会拒绝，再者说他也非常期待帝人动情的表情，另外，怀着可以说是病态的期待，也许被这个人单纯地利用也心甘情愿，不过毕竟他也要讨回一些属于自己的报酬来。帝人半闭着眼睛，微张着嘴吐出让他心痒的喘息，于是他也凑过去，几乎是像匍匐在台阶下的忠实的信徒那样吻他。带着潮湿气的、奉献一样的吻——帝人的呼吸突然变得非常急促。他们分开几分钟之后，青叶看起来毫不在意地舔掉自己手指上的粘液，心想着不知道帝人私下里究竟会不会自己做这种事——虽说他以前也想象过几次——咽下去之后又去欺负帝人滚烫的、红透了的耳垂。

“前辈有准备润滑剂吗？”

“哈啊……那种东西……当然有准备。”不知道是不是他的错觉，帝人的吐字也变得温软而粘连起来：“医药箱都有准备喔。”

“那个就不用了吧。”

带着鼻音的声音让他更加难耐了。青叶从床头柜取回润滑剂之后帝人就主动伸出手绕上他的颈项，分开双腿跨坐在他身上，青叶抱着他靠在床头，手指沾了些同样黏糊糊的、散发着清新好闻的柑橘香气的润滑剂，在内心里感叹了一声帝人的口味真的是非常易懂。借助它的力量他很容易就把手指探入了帝人的入口，注意到他的身体不自然地绷紧之后反而变本加厉地将第二根也滑了进去，在他比耳朵还要高上好几度的火热的肠壁里捣弄。被入侵让帝人忍不住发出犹如小猫一般细碎的声音，他弓着背抬着臀部，不自觉地想逃离这种奇异的感觉，反而因为身体收缩夹紧了青叶的手指。

青叶也长长地吐了口气。他很有耐心地为帝人一点一点做着扩张，手指抚过他肠壁的褶皱，朝更深的地方探索，同时也用热切的眼神盯着帝人的脸。他几乎觉得自己要被帝人灼伤，但他目光的热度大概也会灼伤帝人也说不定。然而这是龙之峰帝人。他既然决定要和自己做，在之前就已经准备好了一切，就像之前他决定伤害自己，也准备好了药水与绷带一样。他托着帝人已经完全软下来的腰，想帮助他脱力的双腿支撑他抬得更高一些，非常温柔地试图分开手指撑开他的穴口。帝人没有压抑自己的叫声。他俯下身把头埋在青叶的肩窝里，青叶感到那边也传来了难得的热度。可能是他的呼吸，也可能是他的眼泪。毕竟他之前就是一副泫然欲泣的表情了。

“前辈你现在就像蓬蓬裙一样软绵绵的呢。”他压抑着自己迫不及待的心情，尽职尽责地加了根手指，“……这样可以吗……啊，前辈很厉害喔，第一次的话。”

帝人也仿佛浸透水汽的沉闷的回答透过布料响起。然而这个时候青叶也听见了他含糊的笑声。

“……那算是……什么比喻。”

“前辈你还在笑呢。啊，刚才一不小心把润滑剂蹭到裙子上了，对不起。……之后我会负责清洗的。”

仿佛听见什么很好笑的事情一样，帝人又低声笑了起来，不过也很快就变成了从喉咙里溢出的呻吟。青叶手指突然的动作让他双腿一软，本来一直抬着腰的力量也完全被抽离，他直接滑坐回青叶的大腿上，抓着青叶肩膀的手指也突然收紧了。还蛮痛的。青叶倒是因为这种疼痛心情舒畅得要哼起歌来。他没有停下手上的动作，同时又低下头去亲吻帝人的胸膛，除去层叠的黑色布料花纹之外，那层白色的布料已经被汗湿，隐隐约约能见到下面的模样。青叶隔着衣服舔了舔他挺立的乳头，感觉到帝人也正在颤抖。

他抽出了自己的手指。帝人的脊背也随之放松下来，青叶便半强迫地抬起他的脸，亲了亲他挂着泪水的眼睫。“说实在的，我也要等不及了……前辈。”他声音略微沙哑地说，“不过现在这个姿势，前辈能自己来吗？”

“……恶趣味。”

虽然这么说了，不过他也确实照办了。他拉开青叶裤子的拉链，甚至还有心思隔着内裤触碰他已经完全挺立起来的器官，随后深吸一口气，用绵软的手指艰难地脱下他的内裤。帝人努力用半跪着的膝盖支撑着自己，把自己的穴口对准那根火热的东西，明明犹豫又在照做，就像他做其他事一样认真而又专心——真可爱。这么可爱的样子让青叶都觉得自己又胀了一圈。

进入帝人身体的时候连青叶自己都要叫出声来。他甚至觉得自己都要与帝人一起融化了。因为之前扩张与润滑的关系帝人也没有多费力气就成功地容纳下来，不过异物进入身体的感觉也并没有那么愉快。“还可以再深一点的吧？”青叶揽着他的肩膀在他耳边挑逗性地这么说道，帝人呜咽了一声，小心翼翼地想让青叶的分身整个埋入自己的身体。他的头脑已经开始变得混沌，耳边也萦绕着海潮一般的耳鸣声。有些难受。不过也……想被填满。

他发出了啜泣一般的声音。青叶抱着他，他在青叶怀里低着头，没有去看他的脸，自顾自地动起来。他的身后抽搐着吞吐埋入身体里的部分，对更深的地方一次又一次的撞击让他天旋地转，仿佛被第一次尝到的奇异快感而淹没了。“青叶……”他本能地叫出他的名字，模糊地发觉青叶回应一样地加重力气捏了捏自己的肩膀。他也可以感觉到青叶紊乱的吐息。他的手指轻轻拽着青叶同样汗湿掉的衬衫，重复着让他进出的动作，蔓延上来的快感也让他快要忘记自己身处何方。有想到这样的后果吗——不如说、一开始的目的是什么呢？他们之间从来不存在没有目的的交往。然而——

他不再想思考了。他主动向青叶索取一个吻，青叶也很快就回应了他，尽管只是一个嘴唇相接的吻也仍然让他莫名安下心来。不过就在他觉得沉溺于这种状态大概也没问题的时候，青叶又在他耳边开口说话了。

“前辈的体力……唔……不太行啊。”青叶的声音听起来很遥远，也断断续续的，“……我来帮帮前辈吧？”

他还没来得及意识到这句话到底代表了什么意味，就因为青叶压过来的动作爆发出了一声尖锐的惊呼。体位的骤然变换让他大口喘息起来，他躺在床上，被迫抬起早就酸软无力的腰，青叶则压着他弯曲的身体，捉住了他的双腿向两边扳开，再让它们弯折起来。“哈啊……还是我来吧？这样还不够啊……”他这么说着，探身过来双手撑在他身体两侧，还充满探究精神地又朝他的身体里挺进了几下。滚热的眼泪不受控制地从帝人的眼角流下来，随后就被青叶的手指轻轻擦拭掉。

“明明青叶和我……呜！”

“其实被叫了名字……也很高兴。”青叶进行着抽插的动作，啃咬着帝人形状优美的锁骨与下巴，满足地听见帝人的声音越拔越高，“毕竟总觉得……好像和前辈做完……醒来之后前辈就不见了一样。”

“呜啊……青叶你……到底把我当什么人了啊……”

向身体最深处的冲撞让他说出口的话更像是愉悦的低哼。他抬起手用手背遮住自己的眼睛，似乎身处黑暗能让他镇定一些，很可惜的就是这也失败了。青叶强硬地抓住帝人挡住自己眼睛的手腕压到一边，然后捏住他的下巴，强迫那双水汽充盈的眼睛看着自己的脸。“……要看着我才行……”他叹息般地这么说着，又让帝人的腰抬得更高一些，被又一次入侵身体深处的帝人忍不住发出了一声短促的被截断的尖叫。“那里……呜……！”接下来是一个与之前都不同的吻。帝人隔着泪水迷茫地看着他模糊的脸、他在灯光映照下似乎变成红色的眼睛。那简直就像是在宣告主权一样的吻。

黑沼青叶就像在交合中逐渐退去自己的外皮露出野兽一般的真实面孔一般。他早就知道——帝人漫无边际地想，他们都早就知道对方的真实面目了，就如同他对青叶称得上了解，青叶大概也了解他这颗内心究竟走到了多远的地方。但是——

“前辈……不也是没闭上眼睛吗，刚刚。”青叶摸了摸他的脸颊，“所以也异常得不得了呢，前辈……呜啊，前辈身体里……真的很舒服。”

“被这么夸奖了也……啊啊……！”

他也要缴械投降了。不管怎样，大概都是之后的事。无论之后变成怎样都好。就算他想不清楚到底对青叶是怎样一种感情，那似乎也并没有关系。他哭叫着，感觉到青叶的动作也越来越快，连续不断的快感让他眼前一阵阵发黑，某种情绪也要尖叫着喷薄出来。“前辈，我也……嗯……”他听见青叶呢喃着，知道他的这个后辈现在倒确实在征求他的意见。其实青叶也不必要的。他听着青叶不规则的喘息声，扬起嘴角给了他一个看起来恐怕很糟糕的笑容：

“嗯……射进来也……没问题。”

青叶释放之后又在他身体里停留了一会儿。他们拥抱着，平复自己的呼吸与心情，度过只有呼吸声反复响起的一篇寂静。随后青叶拿来纸巾帮他简单擦拭几下，问他要不要现在就去清洗，帝人只是精疲力竭地摆摆手。“青叶陪我休息一下吧……”他这么说，青叶便又重新躺下来，把他的手握在手心。他好像又变回了那个拥有纯良笑容的对他毕恭毕敬的学弟，而刚才野兽一样的冲动似乎就是他自己的错觉。简直就像戴上了假面一样。

——或者说连假面也算不上。他只是单纯地拥有这一切。无论哪一面都是黑沼青叶这个人本身，就像青叶也熟悉得不能再熟悉的他的两面性。就算接吻、就算做爱，就算做了像是恋人之间会做的事，青叶也没有问他究竟喜不喜欢自己。他们对这个词避而不谈，但是。

青叶扣住了他的手指。他非常自然地与他十指交握，手心覆盖着他同样温度过高的手心。“所以前辈这次真的是下了血本啊。”他说，“毕竟不是为了诱惑我的话，前辈也没有穿女装的爱好吧……果然还是很在意。前辈不会真的准备了摄像头吧？”

“嗯。”他也一如既往地对他展露出笑容：“真的准备了喔。”

“啊，前辈真狡猾。”青叶笑眯眯地说，“可是这样前辈穿着女仆装，自愿被我搞成那样的样子也被录下来了喔。这恐怕威胁不到我吧？还是说前辈准备和我同生共死？”

——所以，同盟，伙伴，上下级，恋人，这些词语大概都并不符合吧。没有那么清晰明快的词语可以概括他们的关系。当他跌入深海的时候黑沼青叶可以拉着他游向暗无天日的地方，而当他回到岸边，青叶也没有放弃他的追逐。与其说是对他平静人生的破坏，不如说是，诱惑，等待，狩猎，或者是其他什么更接近的东西。青叶就像那片广阔海域的管理员一般，屏息静气地期待他的光临，然后对他说，无论怎么使用自己都没关系。

没关系的。

“嗯。”然后他说，“我没那个打算。不过青叶君可以多陪我一会儿。”

毕竟他们是共犯。那龙之峰帝人大概也要回应一些才对。


End file.
